Fallen Angel
by La Tua Cantante 13
Summary: [Oneshot][Complete] What will happen when the gang finds out that Kagome has leukiemia? Rated for... well i'll let you find out


A/N: This is in Inuyasha's POV. Do not read this if you don't believe that love can survive anything, even death.

Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own Inuyasha or any one associated with him (yet). The poem is mine though.

Fallen Angel

She's walking through the forest again. She's done it every night. We haven't moved our campsite since she told us, so she's always gone to the same place. This place is a cliff. One that has a sheer drop for about a mile, then ends when it the sea. It's that sea that she looks at, almost hungrily. Every night, I have followed her, and every night I have watched her. Maybe it's just so that I can look at her some more, before I will never have the chance again.

Flashback

Kagome was yelling for everyone in the group to come and gather around the fire. Inuyasha stopped thinking about Kagome, Shippou and Kirara stopped playing, Miroku stopped doing slap worthy things and Sango stopped issuing said slaps, and they all sat around the fire. When everyone was settled, Kagome sat down grimly and seemed very reluctant to say whatever it was that she had to say. Only after her best friend and older "sister" prompted her with a gentle "Yes, Kagome.", did she say anything at all.

"Guys," she said hesitantly, as if she were afraid that everything would shatter and disappear if she said anything to loud or too fast.

"I have some bad news." I started to get really worried then. I had smelled her sadness and tears that weren't just hers the second she came out of the well, but this sound really, really,_ really,_ bad.

"I have this condition, it's called leukemia. I-It's a kind of cancer. And not even my era knows a cure for it." Then I knew then that she was in trouble, but when she said

"I've already said goodbye to my family.", it sealed it. We all sat in an uncomfortable silence until Sango gently nudged Miroku and mumbled something. He nodded, scooped up the now crying Shippou and the very depressed Kirara in his arms and walked off with Sango. Leaving me alone with Kagome.

"Kagome," I said with sadness, abandoning the tough guy act "are you really going to leave me?"

"Yes Inuyasha," she said with, if it was possible, even more sadness than me " I have too."

"Why? Who did this? I swear to Kami that I'll kill them." I said with rising anger at whoever would even think about hurting _my_ Kagome. And then with rising despair at the thought that maybe I did it. I didn't keep my promise. I didn't protect her. Now she was going to die, because of me.

"No Inuyasha. No one did this. I just…got sick. And I won't get better." She couldn't say that she would die. I wouldn't let her. It would make it…too real.

"You know," she said with a sad, half-hearted chuckle "the one thing that I have always wanted to do was fly. Like on an airplane or something. And now I'll never be able to."

End Flashback

Even as I was remembering this, she turned her head slightly and said

"Inuyasha, come here please." I was a little surprised that she had realized that I was there. But I quickly forgot that when I saw here ethereal beauty in the light of the full moon. I walked over to her with my shoulders sagging, my ears flat against my head, and my eyes filled with sadness. I looked at her, and asked her for the one thing that would bring me true happiness "Kagome, please, don't leave me."

She gave me a sad smile. Not the kind of smile that she used to wear. Not the kind that has all of her energy, warmth and happiness in it. But the kind that she has been wearing for the past week. The kind that make you think that she has lost everything, but is trying to put on a brave face.

"Inuyasha, did you know that I liked poetry? My favorite one kind of reminds me of my-self a little. It goes…

_An angel,_

_that fell from the sky._

_Broken and crazy,_

_but too strong to cry._

_You'll see her desire,_

_in her eye._

_A fallen angel,_

_that just wanted to fly."_

After she recited some of the most beautiful words that I have ever heard, she just stared at the moon.

"Inuyasha, I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome." I said without hesitation. "I always have."

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"For what?" I was getting confused.

"For finally letting me fly." After she said this, she gave a genuine smile. The smile I fell in love with. My Kagome's smile. But after the smile she did something that I never would have suspected her to do. She jumped off the cliff.

I was too surprised to react right away, and when I did… it was too late. I thought about the poem. She truly was an angel that just wanted to fly. After I thought this, I followed her. I would be with my beloved again soon.

_An angel,_

_that fell from the sky._

_Broken and crazy,_

_but too strong to cry._

_You'll see her desire,_

_in her eye._

_A fallen angel,_

_that just wanted to fly._

A/N: Sooooooooooo. What do you think. R&R But remember, this is my forst fanfic, so please be nice.


End file.
